


Not Trusty

by RectifiedPear



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Canon Related, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Trusty was supposed to die at the end of Lady and the Tramp, making me assume a very Bury Your Gays ending for Jock, as everything implies they're a married couple just about. They're written and even act like such. Down to how Jock implied he'd "cover" for Lady being pregnant if anyone asked about the father in one scene(you just have to look at it right). Very much what a gay male would offer a female friend back in the 50s, or even another male who has no interest.Either way. I decided to give it a twist.





	Not Trusty

Tramp stared out of the bars, eyes half-lidded and ears drooping. “Well, Tramp, you called it. Should have never fallen in love.” He was going to die for sure now. They'd been after him for months on end. No one had looked his way with kindness. Pidge was locked away, and all he'd wanted to do was help.

“Women.” He shook his head, the mud splashing from the roads barely dodged as he backed into the cage.

“Smells like a good day to be away from there at least.” At least he'd be out from the mud and the muck, rocked to sleep. Maybe he'd sleep until it was all over.

Then he'd stay asleep. 

Soft whinnies of horses as they carried on interrupted his attempts at rest. 

_All of this for a female._ The sky was dismal, darkness all around. If he squinted, he could almost see the house he'd been pulled from. Could almost hear Lady begging him, his loving Pigeon. He'd been a fool. Humans were all alike.

A howl came, in the distance. Baying wails like that of a bloodhound. They were too far now for him to have any hope. As they broke through the night, houses lit up.

To the other side a horse let out a loud noise, the cage jostled. He wasn't moving forward anymore. Tramp's eyes went wide, bays ignored for the sound of growling, teeth on legs, hooves upon mud.

Trusty and Jock were nearing, the schnauzer's barks now easier to hear as he gained on the dogcatcher's cart. If they were there, who was at the front?

He watched them slow, not yet to him, their eyes just as confused as his were. The cage lurched, a crunch, like that of wood rang out. One of the horses kicked the sides of his prison, sending splinters about. He pulled from the wall and tucked his tail, making himself small as another blow punched a hole clean through. His head had been there not too long ago.

Boots and leather hit the mud, men jumping out, people on the sidelines, whatever it was.

“Get the reins!”

“Grab them!”

“We have to calm them down!”

“Get, get!”

“Grab something!”

“Grab him!”

Tramp strained against the grating of the door, metal not yielding, as a hole was kicked open, then the whole thing fell over. He ended up in the mud, wood beams sinking into it. 

Staring at the hole, he saw light shine, Pidge was within the car, and jumped into the muck, fur getting splashed in mud and grime before she ran to him.

“Hey, Pidge,” He said, amazed he saw her. She was so brave to even come out here, to bring her people, who were now stepping out.

She batted her eyes and then looked at Jock and Trusty in thanks.

Over their barks and clamor, he barely made out what Jim Dear and Darling were saying to the Dogcatcher. The door was opened by Jim Dear swiftly, and he tentatively stepped out.

“What stopped it?” Lady asked, and as she peered around, she gasped.

Tramp, equally curious, took a look. 

Felt his heart stop in his chest.

Blended in among the mud and water, was a dog resembling a doberman. He didn't think for a second, he pushed past Lady, bolting to his side. “Buster?” Nothing. “Buster!”

After their exchanges? After how mad he'd been over Lady? 

“-a dog jumped out?” The human turned her head, and caught it as Tramp threw out a howl.“Jim Dear, there's another dog!” Darling cried out, startling her husband who replied they had to call for help.

“Buster, please.”

“Friend of yours?” Lady asked, confused by his reaction to what was a stranger to her. 

The Tramp glanced up, eyes moist but tearless for the moment. Buster was more than a friend to him, he'd been a savior. One Tramp had thrown away. Now he felt nothing but guilt as he looked into Lady's face. His chest was tight, throat dry. “... Yes, one of the best.”

He put his nose to the male's side, cocked an ear. 

And didn't hear anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Trusty was supposed to die at the end of Lady and the Tramp, making me assume a very Bury Your Gays ending for Jock, as everything implies they're a married couple just about. They're written and even act like such. Down to how Jock implied he'd "cover" for Lady being pregnant if anyone asked about the father in one scene(you just have to look at it right). Very much what a gay male would offer a female friend back in the 50s, or even another male who has no interest.
> 
> Either way. I decided to give it a twist.


End file.
